


Saeva Aurora

by AlexandriaVolturi



Category: Fabula Nova Crystallis: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Ardyn Izunia Backstory, Ardyn Izunia Being An Asshole, Ardyn Izunia Being Ardyn Izunia, Ardyn Izunia Redemption, Ardyn did nothing wrong, Bahamut (Final Fantasy XV) Being a Jerk, Been working on this plot for two years, Blood and Gore, Blood of a writer, Child Murder, Cussing, Dark, Dark Stuff, Dead People, Depressed Noctis Lucis Caelum, Drama, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Episode Ardyn Spoilers, Etro is important, F/M, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Fuck Canon, Hurt Noctis Lucis Caelum, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jealousy, Kissing, Mind Manipulation, Near Death Experiences, Noctis Lucis Caelum is Bad at Feelings, Noctis has never had bubble tea but that's about to change, Older Chocobros (Final Fantasy XV), Older brother Nyx and Libertus, Original Character Death(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent-Child Relationship, Protective Siblings, Reincarnation, Romance, Screw Destiny, Self-Harm, Siblings, Sick Character, Slow Burn, Somnus being a jerk, Somnus being creepy, Starscourge (Final Fantasy XV), Suicidal Thoughts, Versus XIII elements, WHAT IS SLEEP, lots of feels, send help
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2020-01-10 20:55:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18415679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexandriaVolturi/pseuds/AlexandriaVolturi
Summary: Evangeline's sole purpose in life was to fight. Fight for her loved ones, fight for hearth and home, fight till sunrise because that meant she had survived. Fighting was her reality and living to tell her tale was her truth. But when the fine delicate woven threads of her reality begin to tangle and her truth becomes a lie. Evangeline can't help but feel she's losing herself to chaos and insanity. Perhaps the man of no consequence is the key. But perhaps the King of Kings is the one she needs more.





	1. It Starts at the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WHM_Ardynian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WHM_Ardynian/gifts), [Jaen_Vendel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaen_Vendel/gifts), [Terra Cloud (TerraCloud)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerraCloud/gifts).



> Hello and welcome everyone!
> 
> This story has been planned for so long(Two years to be exact) and I'm finally getting around to writing it. First and foremost I started this WAY before Episode Ardyn was announced. And while some people love Aera and Ardyn together they won't be getting together in this story. Chapter one I wrote about a total of three times and with the third round I felt really happy and proud of it, third times the charm right! This story is dedicated to three very good friends of mine for they helped me with so many ideas during the development stages, this story is for you!

“There is nothing either good or bad, but thinking makes it so.”

“That’s stupid Evangeline! What if someone kills someone? Or takes something that’s not theirs?” a little voice piped up as big blue eyes stared up in wonderment at their caretaker. 

A young woman sat on the steps leading up to the orphanage that was centered in the heart of Lestallum. Several children were gathered around the woman’s feet as each of them stared up at her with curious eyes. Reclining back she offered them each a smile as her long red hair framed her face, reaching out a hand she gently flicked the boy who interrupted her storytelling in the forehead. With an exaggerated cry the little chubby brunette rubbed his forehead as a little plump lip popped out in a pout.

“What’s good for one person could be bad for another or vice versa. It’s all a matter of perspective and one's thought process.” Evangeline, most commonly known as Evan, explained. Noticing the confused looks on her young charges faces she further elaborated. “Alright, let’s say there are two siblings who want to help some people but have different ways to go about it. One wants to take a calmer course of action and help everything and everyone, the other wants to take out the few to save the many. What do you think that’ll lead to?”

Hand shooting instantly into the air Evan let out a soft laugh at Felicity’s enthusiasm. In the short time she’s known the young pre-teen she learned knowledge was her passion. Pointing to the sandy-blonde, Felicity jumped to her feet.

“It’ll lead to an argument. The two siblings won’t be able to come to an agreement so they’ll try and do it their own way.”

Nodding her head the redhead let out a soft smile as Felicity did a little jig in excitement at having answered correctly. 

“I still don’t get how thinking makes something good or bad.” the blue eyed boy mumbled. It didn’t make sense to him at all, if someone died it was bad...like his family back home. 

“Can we make the siblings brothers? Can they have a big fight?! Lots of action please!” the older boy next to the blue eyed boy proclaimed loudly.

“Yes, we can make the siblings brothers Ashton and because Daniel many people can think what the older brother is doing good but others think it’s bad. Let’s say the people were sick and the older brother could heal them, that in itself is a good thing but there are others who don’t think it’s right. Those people are a lost cause and shouldn’t be healed at all, it could be more a hazard then a saving grace.” She further explained causing some of the children to gasp.

“That’s not nice.” a little girl with blonde pigtails exclaimed with a frown. Hugging her ragged plush chocobo close to her chest she looked up at Evan with watery hazel eyes. 

“Your right Mia, it’s not nice.” the woman said softly. Reaching out to the distraught child, Evan plucked her up from the ground and set her on her lap. “But it couldn’t be helped, afterall some people thought it was a danger the older brother came into contact with so many ill people. For all they knew he was carrying the disease himself. Now as for the younger brother he decided to kill those sick to save those who were not yet infected. It was a harsh sacrifice but he was willing to make it for the people and some even agreed with his methods while others opposed it thinking him mad.”

Silence lapsed between the small group as all the children took on intense looks of concentration as they absorbed everything they had been told. 

“So, as you said it’s a matter of perspective,” Felicity said softly breaking the quiet. “While some agreed with the older brother some didn’t and vice versa. Some thought that the actions of one brother was righteous but not the other. Nothing is either good or bad, but thinking makes it so.”

Nodding her head pleased with the response Evan smiled once more. “Exactly. As you see it’s a matter of how you think about everything. Remember something good for someone can be thought of as bad by another. Matter of perspective.” she said poking each child’s nose making them laugh.

Another small hand lifted into the air as the laughter subsided. Big brown eyes gazed into her own as a breeze whipped through the air ruffling his long brown locks. In that moment the Ashton looked so much like a friend she knew she would never see again and Evan’s heart clenched in sorrow.

“What happened to the brothers?”

Cocking her head to the side Evan blinked in bewilderment. What happened to the brothers? She quite honestly only made them up to get her point across.

“Yeah! Did they die or have a huge fight? Can they have a huge fight!” Daniel asked excitedly as he bounced from one foot to the other. Sky colored eyes twinkling in delight and mischief he regarded Evan with a cheeky smile.

“Maybe they could talk everything out. There’s no need for violence Danny.” Felicity admonished with a glare. Rolling his eyes Ashton shook his head at Felicity as Daniel stuck his tongue out at the older girl.

“Talking is so boring though!”

“A fight needs to happen. Yelling, screaming, blood, murder, it needs to happen.”

“I don’t want anyone to die!” Mia cried on the brink of tears.

“But their brothers, family shouldn’t fight so violently.” 

“Neither should the Niffs but here we are. Let them fight!” 

Eyes widening at how her example affected them so she watched in silence as the kids began fighting amongst themselves as to how the tale of the brothers should end. A story she only had made up on the spot and didn’t really have a beginning or end for that matter. Shaking her head Evan opened her mouth to stop the squabbling when another voice spoke before she could.

“Hey, morons let Evan tell us the ending instead of you all jumping to conclusions.” a stern voice hissed from behind them all. Everyone froze as all arguing subsided into nothing as all eyes turned to the speaker. Standing behind them all with their hands on their hips a girl of ten years of age stood glaring at them all. Long golden locks were pulled up into a bun as green eyes regarded them all with a frosty look. “Tell us how it ends.”

Stalking over the girl plopped down to sit next to Evan and looked at her expectantly. The other children shared the same look as the newcomer. Though she wasn’t really new, Evan could see the girl peeking out from the front door the whole entire time. Indicating to her that her last charge was sitting behind the door listening closely to every word she said.

Humming softly, Evan tipped her head backwards to stare up into the clear blue sky as she tried to organize her thoughts. What happened to the brothers? Does she gives a happy or tragic ending?

Puzzling over her thoughts for several seconds Evan sheepishly looks at each of the children. “You’ll have to forgive me but I don’t know how the story ends.” she said while lightly tugging on her long red locks. Each child deflated and groaned in frustration as the suspense slithered out of them, the build up was immense and now without an ending they were all left hanging.

Laughing at their dismayed faces Evan lifted Mia off her lap. “I promise you all I’ll come up with an ending soon and tell you it.” she assured. “I wager lunch is about done so run inside and get some before nothing is left, I have to attend to some errands.” Evan continued as she lifted herself up from the steps. Stretching her limbs all the children jumped up from their positions all shouting various things before dashing inside.

“Tell us soon Evan!”

“I want a fight!”

“Thank you Evan for the lesson I’m gonna write this in my journal.”

“Bobby Corwen liked the story. He says for no fights to happen with the brothers.”

Waving to each of the children that ran past her Evan’s movements halted as she gazed at the last child who didn’t dare move. Turning to glance up at her caretaker, Akira regarded Evan with a blank expression before speaking. 

“How does it feel to go from fighting on the front lines as a glaive to taking care of a bunch of orphans?” she asked bluntly. 

Evan sighed. It was a question she got so often.

“Ah it takes some getting use to but I’m good with kids so I guess I’m doing a pretty good job, aye?” Evan laughed in mild amusement. While partly true she had a feeling she would never get use to a quiet mundane life, the roar of battle was all she had known for awhile and Evan was good at it. Though she was average at warping and using magic and was in no way as good as Nyx, she was a fighter through and through and as long as she had strength in her body she would obey that order and no one else's. A quiet life wasn’t for her especially when her body ached to jump on the battlefield once more, but how could a fallen soldier do such a thing. Was there anyway to atone?

Nodding her head Akira turned on her heel and marched inside ever strong willed. Just before she reached the door the girl paused glancing back.

“Don’t worry I don’t believe you betrayed the king.” And with that Akira dashed inside.

Smiling softly Evangeline shook her head as she made her way down the steps and into the hustle and bustle of the town. People milled around her going about their daily activities and while some whispered behind her back Evan kept her head high and a smile on her face. Others could talk if they so choose but she knew what happened that day when Insomnia fell. Defected she had not but despite that a deep regret was settled deep within her heart. Having sworn to protect her king at all costs Evan became a fallen soldier when she couldn’t carry out that oath.

For hearth and home was something she could no longer say. The Crown city had fallen only a week prior and the land of Lucis seemed to be in disarray, rightfully so as their king was slain. And here she was in Duscae waiting things out in Lestallum as she cared for a handful of orphans she barely managed to get out of Insomnia as it burned. What she waited for she was unsure of but perhaps something new would come her way soon. If she was lucky maybe she could atone for not being there for the king. It was wishful thinking but it was nice to have dreams, it gave her something to look forward to.

“Can’t change the past but I can focus on what needs to be done now. Which is grocery shopping.” she chirped trying to remain optimistic. Clasping her hands behind her back, Evan made her way to the busy marketplace. 

As always today was another perfect day, the day brought about humid weather as the sun shone down upon them all. The weather did little to bother her, in fact it reminded her greatly of Galahd, a home she hadn’t been to in years. Like Lestallum Galahd had a rather tropical climate, always staying hot and humid and never once becoming frigid. Even when the winter months rolled around Galahd always maintained a rather sultry atmosphere.

Lush, vibrant, and teeming with all sorts of vegetation Evan recalled many times of swimming in the river that ran through the entire land. Often times Nyx and Libertus would be with her as she was too young to go to the river by herself. She had fond memories of hitching a ride on Nyx’s back as he swam around and of Libertus tossing her into the depths of the cool water.

That felt like ages go she thought sadly as she treeded into the marketplace. Here everyone’s voices crescendo loudly as all sorts of conversation intertwined together. It was enough to shake the sad thoughts that had overtaken her mind.

Stall owners shouted their wares trying to capture shoppers attention while some people debated out loud as to what they should buy. Smiling Evan made a beeline for a food stall that housed many ingredients and while not needing much she did want to purchase some ingredients to make a desert for all the kids. The Crown city falling hadn’t just been hard on her but for the others as well. The kids she helped care for had lost their families in the ensuring chaos or watched as they were gunned down mercilessly. It was no sight a child had to see. 

Being thrust into a new environment with a bunch of others kids they didn’t know was no easy adjustment either. Having someone care for you and pretend to be a parent hurt even more.

The redhead merely wanted to make them happy, if she couldn’t do that at the very least she could give them a nice distraction. 

Plucking out some ripe bananas she paid what was owed as she settled to make a nice banana pudding. Healthy but also sweet and that’s what the kids needed she thought happily as she turned on her heel to head towards another stall. As she went to take another step she momentarily stopped as all conversation around her vanished, nothing hung in the air but silence. The people around her had disappeared as well as the marketplace…..hell the whole city of Lestallum was gone and in its stead was a rocky terrain. 

Terrain that hadn’t been touched by man.

Where she stood seemed to be the highest point as off to her left Evan could vaguely make out the Meteor faintly glowing in the sunlight in the far reaches of Duscae. From what she could gather there was no roads or buildings littering the land as goat like creatures ran past her. She could practically feel their fur brush her legs as their hooves dug into the rocky floor. They never once lost their footing as they continued on their path.

A Harsh wind whipped around her causing fiery locks to dance around her face. Clenching her eyes shut she reached up a hand and rubbed at her eyes, when she opened them again the marketplace was back and so were its inhabitants. Some of who were giving her rather odd looks. 

Nodding her head at them Evan quickly headed on her way as she took the quickest path out of there. Deciding to search around the orphanage for the remaining ingredients the redhead resolved to head home and forgo the rest of her shopping.

“Heat must be getting to me again.” she mumbled to herself as she quickened her pace. Trick of the brain she thought as she pinched the bridge of her nose. This was the third time this week you’ve seen something strange, just the other day you practically imagined yourself in ancient times as everyone around you wore robes and tunics Evan’s mind whispered. Now this time you stood in a land devoid of the town and human life. 

No more staying up late watching Nature discovery and Mysteries of Ancient Times with Felicity.

Feeling a headache beginning to throb behind her eyes Evan groaned as she turned a corner. Promptly stopping Evan once again froze at the sight before her.

Pressed against the wall of the alleway she turned down was a feeble old man. A pair of young teens held him in their grasp as a switchblade was pressed against his side.

“Give us all you have old geezer!” one teen shouted.

“Please….I have nothing of value...let me go!” the old man wailed. “Help! Someone! Anyone!”

“Shut up! We know you do.”

“No one’s coming to save you so shut it!” 

All of Lucis is at war with Niflheim and idiot boys decide to be petty thieves and rob old men.

Setting her bag down Evan walked forward quickly, feet never making a sound the soldier within her bubbled to the surface. Sharp green eyes surveyed the area as the two teens seemed focused on accosting the elderly man. Zeroing in on a cane that was a few inches away, Evan quickly swiped it up from the ground and darted over to the punks who seemed to be losing patience as they were not getting what they wanted.

“Damn bastard!” the one with the knife shouted. Pulling the blade away from the man's side he swiftly brought it up and made to swing it down with all his might and embed it within the elderly man’s neck. 

The boy was fast but Evan was faster.

Slamming the cane down onto the boy’s wrist the knife dropped from the teens grasp as he howled in pain. Gripping his arm tightly both boys turned around to stare in shock at Evan, rolling her eyes she brandished the cane threateningly.

“Now the way I see it you have two options. Apologize and go home, focus on school and don’t throw your life away becoming some petty thief and murderer or…..I take you both to the local authorities where you’ll know doubt get a criminal record and spend some jail time for the evening till your parents bail you out. Take your pick, what’s it gonna be?” she asked as she maneuvered her body to stand in between the old man and teens. 

While being short in size and coming across as petite Evan was no stranger to people underestimating her for her looks. Thankfully it looked as the two hooligans in front of her weren't making that mistake.

The two scrambled away from her with wide eyes, the one boy she had attacked scurried behind his friend. They watched her closely making sure she wouldn’t attack them and that in itself made Evan want to laugh. She wasn’t the type to attack without reason, if anything she wanted to give these boys a chance to correct their mistakes. If however they chose the opposite then she would stand her ground and protect the man behind her at all cost.

“S-Sorry…” 

“Y-Y-Yeah what he said.”

And with that the two zipped out of the alleyway as if the astrals themselves were going to punish them. Shaking her head Evan turned around and offered the man his cane as she helped him up from the ground..

“Are you alright?” she asked softly as the man regarded her with soft amber eyes.

Taking the cane from her grasp he leaned on it heavily as he released a mighty sigh. “I’m quite alright but I’m not sure today’s youth is.” he said sadly. 

“They made a simple mistake but one can only hope they learned their lesson.” 

“Quite right you are my dear! Thank you ever so much for coming to my rescue but I hate to ask do you mind grabbing my hat for me? I fear it fell away when those ruffins grabbed me from behind.” the old man asked gently. Using his cane he pointed to a black fedora that was several inches away, not minding at all Evan plucked it from the ground and dusted it off.

“Do you want me to walk you to your house?” she asked curiously as the man took his hat and placed it upon his head. Shaking his head the man reached out and grasped her hand gently, smiling he kissed the top of her hand.

“I shall be alright on my own my sweet, but thank you, I fear the world doesn’t have many kind people but you are a blessing to Eos.” he whispered.

And with the tip of his hat the man hobbled away out of the alley and all Evan could do was slightly cringe at being called my sweet.

XxxXxx

That evening was the same as many, quiet but also loud as the boisterous sounds of the night wafted in through her bedroom window. The cool air of the night washed over her skin and she felt at ease as the headache she once had earlier in the day finally tucked itself away.

Sketching lightly Evangeline focused on what was before her as she drowned out the noise around her. Pencil clasped gently between her fingers,it danced across the page as she slowly brought her drawing to life. A tiny shapley beak was being outlined, the head of the creature already formed as it stared up at her with dark gentle eyes. Evan could almost hear the loud chirps that would ring out into the air as it regarded her in excitement. It put a content smile on her face as she intentionally draw a small chip in its beak, as if the creature had gotten into something it wasn’t supposed to and the end result was a disfigurement.

It only took a couple seconds to add the rest of the detail on the beak before she set to work on the tiny chubby body. As she continued her drawing her eyes flickered upwards when her door creaked open. Raising an eyebrow she gazed at the five children who stood before her, all clad in their pajamas they each held looks of sorrow and fear and Evan knew it was another nightmare for them all.

“Come in.” she said snapping her sketchbook closed. Tossing it to the side she brushed her coloring utensils away as the kids clambered onto the bed.

“What were you drawing?” Ashton asked softly as he curled up down at her feet. Pressing a finger to her lips she smirked shaking her head. It was for her eyes and her eyes only.

Felicity curled into her left side as Mia took her right, Daniel wedged himself down by her knees while Akira took the chair next to her bed. It wasn’t the most comfortable puppy pile but the young glaive hardly complained, they sought comfort and Evan was willing to provide it.

“Sing that song you sang to us as we escaped the city.” Akira mumbled quietly. Head resting against the arm of the chair she regarded the redheaded woman with a tired expression before closing her eyes entirely. The other’s voiced their opinion as they all wanted her to sing the song that had calmed them down in their state of panic and dismay.

Humming softly Evan tossed a blanket over each child before flicking off the lamp. The room shrouded itself in darkness but the light from the streets outside illuminated the room gently creating a nightlight.

The night is long and perilous  
Many dangers lurk in the shadows  
Fear not my child for it shan’t last  
Dawn will surely come.

Alone and scared you weep and cry  
Fear not my child,  
I hold you protectively in my grasp  
I assure you this night won’t last.

The daemons they come  
But fall at dawn’s first light  
So, hold fast and listen well  
For salvation is near.

Dry your tears and hush your cries  
Look to the horizon the sun is rising,  
The dark has no place in your heart  
The light is here to hold you close  
And I am here as well.

The night is long and perilous  
Many dangers lurk in the shadows  
Fear not my child it shan’t last  
Dawn is here.

As the last echo of her song escaped her lips the last child dropped off to sleep.Breathing even and slow and cuddling close, Evan laid her head back upon her pillow and let her eyes slip close as fatigue curled around her body. Today had been such a weird tiring day and now all she wanted to do was sleep, sending a quick prayer to the astrals she prayed for a dreamless sleep.

Just as she was about to fall into sleeps gentle embrace a small voice called out to her. Cracking open an eye she stared blearily to the right where Akira looked at her, it appeared not all the children dropped off to the land of dreams.

“Do you think you’ll fight the Empire again?” Akira whispered quietly.

“Perhaps.” Evan replied without missing a beat. Deep within her mind she had thought about heading off to take on Niflheim once again. Even went as far as consulting some of the Crownsguard who were stationed at the Leville to get assigned a mission, last she heard the Marshal was making his rounds checking out Niff bases. Maybe she could help him out in some way, or maybe she could get lucky and take out a base on her own.

She stopped her thoughts there, taking out a base on her own was foolhardy especially without the king’s magic. 

“If you do give them hell for us, okay.” Akira sternly ordered. Watery green eyes stared into her own before firmly closing as the young girl curled in on herself. Evan didn’t have to look closely to see the trembling of Akira’s body. 

Turning her head away she stared up at the cracked ceiling as she once again closed her eyes.

“I give you my word.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter, if there was any mistakes at all please let me know. Constructive criticism is welcome! There is a method to my madness with kicking things off this way but everything will be explained in due time, the only thing I can say is that it's one of those things you have to keep reading to understand.
> 
> A friend of mine will be helping me with drawings to put at the end of each chapter so please keep an eye out for that. I'll be going in later and adding it in to chapter one at a later time.


	2. Curious day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two is here! And boy oh boy did this end up differently then what I had originally planned.

Panting heavily Evan’s breath came out in ragged sputtering gasps as harsh coughs escaped into the air, her hand clasped tightly over her mouth in a attempt to quiet herself. She doubted she would be heard over the noise of the chaos that was unfolding around her but regardless she didn’t want to take any chances. 

Chest burning she pulled her hand away when her coughing subsided. Green eyes widened in horror at the crimson liquid that stained her hand. Clasping it shut she closed her eyes in a attempt to calm her suddenly racing thoughts as her heart hammered away within her aching chest. This couldn’t be happening she thought in a panic as she took a deep breath, the taste of iron hung heavy in her mouth. 

Feeling a soft tug on her cloak Evan’s eyes flew open. Glancing down a soft smile curled her lips as she squatted down to be on the same level as the child before her. Glittering like fine gems mismatched eyes watched her with worry as traces of fear sunk deeply into the irises.

“Will be alright.” Evan cooed softly as she ran a hand through unruly locks of hair. Just as those words left her mouth a blood curdling scream pitched high and loud into the heavens. The child jumped and grasped at Evan tightly as a little head swiveled back and forth scanning the area for any danger coming near them. Wrapping her arms tightly around the child Evan’s face hardened as the clash of swords echoed around them and with it the screams of the innocents. 

“I want papa!” the child cried clinging to Evan even tighter. Tiny hands dug into her waist, she could feel his nails digging crescent shaped moons into the fabric of her outfit. Unclasping the darkened cloak that was tied around her shoulders she threw it around the child as her features relaxed once more. She mustn’t show fear, not with her little charge so near her. If she revealed such a thing then the child would only panic despite how brave they were trying to be.

“I’ll get you to him.” she reassured as she picked up the child. Little legs wrapped around her waist as Evan pulled the hood of the cloak up around the child’s face concealing him completely as the child’s arms wrapped around her neck. Pressing their face into her chest Evan scanned the area before them before making a break for the alleyway across the way. 

Sprinting as fast as she could she tore down the alleyway like daemons were on her trail. She might as well call them daemons with the way they were acting she thought as she ducked around a street corner. All around them was war as screaming and crying filled the air, angry shouts were heard as weapons clashed, and in the near distance blackened smoke darkened the sky. It broke Evan’s heart but she didn’t dare stop to help anyone, their sacrifice would be in vain if she turned back now. Right now her main priority was getting this child far away from the chaos as possible. If she could make it out of this town then there was a chance she could fight another day. There was a chance the child wouldn’t have to bare witness to such a horror, a chance to get them to their papa. That’s all that mattered to her.

As Evan ran as fast as she could she suddenly veered to the right to avoid a confrontation with a soldier who was a few feet ahead of her. But as she turned down the corner her body slammed into a hard chest. Stumbling back from the force of the blow a loud horrified gasp escaped her at the sight of the who was before her. Turning quickly on her heel she made to flee when a hand snatched her wrist tightly holding it in a bone crushing grip. Turning her forcefully around she let out a cry of pain a disgust as a arm slithered around her waist, a deep rumbling laugh emitted from the chest of the man.

“Leaving so soon, my sweet?”

With a loud cry Evan awoke, body slamming onto the creaky floorboards sweat dripped down her face. Ragged breaths escaping out of her and into the air she could barely move as the soft stream of sunlight wafted into her bedroom through the open window. Like usual the town of Lestallum was abuzz with energy, she could hear children shouting and various muffled conversation from people meandering by.

It was another ordinary day. 

Letting out a shaky breath Evan swept a hand across her face as she brushed aside strands of hair that were plastered to her skin. Heart pounding heavily in her chest her eyes slipped closed as she attempted to calm herself down. What a curious dream or rather a nightmare she thought as she tried to recall the details of what her mind concocted.

Everything seemed fuzzy as she tried to grasp what she had seen. All she could really remember was running and feeling panicked as the sounds of battle echoed around her. Someone was grasped tightly in her arms and all she knew was that she had to flee. Evan recalled briefly back in Insomnia holding on tightly to Mia as she ran through the streets of the fallen city. Perhaps her mind was putting her back in that same scenario?

After several minutes Evan’s eyes fluttered open as loud thundering footsteps careened down the hall bringing with it the loud boisterous laughter of children. It was time to start another day and the many children of the orphanage were excited to do so. Just before Evan could untangle the blankets from around her legs and clamber up from the ground her bedroom door burst open.

All five of her charges tumbled into the room in a mixture of shouts and laughter.

“Breakfast time!” Ashton gleefully shouted.

“Miss. Peters is making pancakes!” Mia informed.

Various eyes turned to look at her in anticipation expecting Evan to follow them downstairs like usual to the large dining hall. However, small faces scrunched up into confusion at the sight of their caretaker on the floor.

“Evan why are you on the floor?” Felicity asked softly.

“Yeah I doubt it’s comfy to lay on.”

Shaking her head slightly Evan reached up and yanked the blankets from around her legs in one fluid grasp. Once free she shifted into a sitting position as she regarded all of them with a soft smile.

“Simply fell out of bed.” she explained causing the children to snicker.

“Well come on let’s go get food!” Daniel shouted while jumping from one foot to the other. Ever the antsy one Evan knew he was eager to pile as many pancakes as he could onto his plate and devour them in one sitting.

Hefting herself up from the ground Evan ushered all the children out of her room.

“You guys go on ahead, I think I’m going to take a walk around town.”

At that everyone began protesting loudly, hushing them softly the redhead shot them all a stern look.

“Go on before the others eat all the food and your left with table scraps. I’ll come back later and we can play.” she explained as she nudged them softly in the direction of the stairs. “Besides I need a break from you daemons every now and then.” she joked before closing her door quickly. Hearing Daniel and Ashton yell in protest at her nickname made her chuckle.

Laughter subsiding Evan grabbed a change of clothes and proceeded to get ready for the day. She was serious when she meant she needed a break and taking a walk around town was just what she needed. The bizarre dream was still weighing heavily on her mind for it wasn’t the first time she’s had strange dreams like that before. As far as Evan could remember she’s always had them, almost every night something plagued her mind. She was always there in one moment but upon waking she was in the next and the details were hazy. It was like looking at a t.v with bad reception.

Pulling on a pair of jeans and a green plaid T-shirt Evan ran her fingers through her long locks as she gazed into a small mirror that hung on a nearby wall. To her a war torn face stared back at her, a pretty face disfigured by the long battle that seemed never ending. Dark circles dug like trenches under her bright green eyes as an unsightly scar marred her face. a small scar started at her chin and rode all the way up to her upper lip, a second medium scar followed past that, and starting from her jawline to underneath her left eye was an even larger scar. It was a mark she’s bared since she was a small, a constant reminder of something she would never forget. 

Her long fiery locks fell down to her waist and after brushing it out slightly Evan decided to throw her hair up into a messy bun. 

Turning away from the mirror Evan snatched her boots from the floor. Strapping them on quickly she grabbed her sketchbook and headed out the door. As she walked she could hear the children’s voices echoing from the dining hall but she paid it little mind. Right now she wanted to be with her thoughts, no matter how confusing they were she wanted to attempt to sort through them. What usually helped her with that was to sit down and draw for awhile. 

Once outside the orphanage she immediately headed for the outlook. Since it was early in the morning there wouldn’t be a lot of people wandering about trying to look at the meteor. To her that was a perfect spot to sketch the time away. Evan’s steps were fast and precise as she wound around civilians walking to and fro, she ignored them all. Even when some threw out spiteful words she continued on her way, she couldn’t be bothered with them. 

Reaching the outlook Evan quickly took a seat at one of the many benches. Reclining back she flipped open her sketchbook, pencil rolling out onto her awaiting palm she twirled it expertly in her hand a couple times before pressing the tip of it to the whitened page. Hand sliding over the paper the only thing Evan could hear was the light scratching of her pencil as her mind became absorbed into her work and she relaxed. 

The rest of the world didn’t matter, all that did was the drawing that was coming alive before her.

The scene was simple, a beautiful lake that was surrounded by a dense forest was what painted this page. The stars shone brightly above as near the shoreline of the lake a blanket was laid out with a large wicker basket. Many plates of food were strewn about as nearby a small kettle brewed what Evan assumed to be tea. A picnic under the stars and all that seemed to be remaining were the occupants.

Evan was so consumed in her drawing she didn’t notice the elderly man that took a seat next to her, Only when he spoke did she return to reality.

“Might I ask what your drawing, my dear?”

Jerking upwards Evan’s eyes widened as she snapped her book closed and tugged it to her chest defensively. Her posture slowly relaxed upon recognizing the man before her. Cane held clasped between his fingers a familiar fedora graced his head, it was the old man she had saved a few days prior.

“Oh, hello Mr. Rogers, and nothing important.” she said softly. Though a little strange Evan didn’t mind the company of the elderly man. For the past couple days their paths have crossed and while she always ended up saving him in some fashion she found him to be pleasant company in a weird way. 

Clicking his tongue Mr. Rogers shook his head as he swiped his hand into the air as if to disregard what she said. “Nonsense! With how fervently you were drawing I would wager it was important, care to indulge an old fool?” he asked humming softly.

On reflex Evan held onto her book tighter as she shook her head. Her drawings were really close to her and no one was privy to them but her. Even as a child she never showed her parents her drawings.

“Sorry but no.” Evan said smiling apologetically. “What brings you out here? Taking in the scenery?” she continued in the hopes of changing the subject.

Quick as a wink a flash of irritation passed through amber colored eyes. Evan frowned unsure of what she had just seen, the tension between them suddenly seemed heightened that was for sure. And Evan couldn’t figure out why as Mr. Rogers didn’t seem bothered at all as he smiled pleasantly at her.

“I’ve been trying to find something and I was wondering if you could help me find it.” he said almost insistently. Humming softly under her breath Evan observed Mr. Roger’s closely, while his posture was relaxed his eyes told a different story as they stared deeply into her own. There was an almost desperation to his look, like if she didn’t help him find whatever it is he lost he would shatter. In a weird way it broke her heart seeing him like this.

“Sure. I don’t mind helping, what is it that you lost and where was the last place you’ve seen the item in question.”

Come to think of it he could have lost a person, it’s not unheard of for the old to wander away from family members or caretakers.

“Splendid! I can show you where.” he said happily clambering to his feet. Evan followed suit but quickly threw her sketchbook to the ground when Mr. Roger’s started to teeter far forward. Arms reaching out reflexively and quickly she steadied his movements before he could face plant on the concrete sidewalk. Mr. Rogers merely laughed at his predicament taking it nonchalantly like this was no big issue at all. 

“I apologize, my dear. I merely got up too quickly.” he explained when Evan regarded him with a worried expression. He patted her arm in reassurance as mirth danced in his eyes, they flickered downwards only to widen in shock, body going rigid in her grasp. Following his movements a soft gasp escaped Evan, her sketchbook was open for the world to see. Letting go of Mr. Rogers Evan reached down and plucked the book up into her grasp cursing softly as one of the pages from within slipped out no longer tethered to the binding. Snatching the fallen page before Mr. Rogers could grab it she held it and her book tightly to her chest.

Heart thudding heavily she looked at the elderly man who seemed to have gotten over his shock and was now staring at her like she was some long lost goddess. Can this situation be over already her mind mused tiredly, now all she wanted to do was to retreat to her room and tuck her book safely away where prying eyes couldn’t see.

“You are very talented, my dear. That drawing was beautiful.” Mr. Rogers whispered softly as he regarded her with a gentle expression. Face heating up Evan blushed, this was the first ever compliment she’s gotten for her work so she was unsure of how to react. 

“Um thanks. So, what was it that you needed help finding?” Evan asked quickly praying to the gods the subject could be changed..yet again.

Before she could hear his reply Evan heard the faint shout of her name in the wind. Turning to where she heard the yell she let out a loud groan at the sight of Daniel and Ashton attempting to climb the nearby light polls. The one to catch her attention was Akira who sat idly by as Felicity yelled at the two boys to get down before they got hurt.

“Give me a minute Mr. Rogers and I’ll help you.” Evan exclaimed as she shook her head at the stupidity being played out before her.

“Don’t fret I believe I found what I was looking for.”

Blinking in confusion Evan quickly turned to inquire what he had meant but Mr. Rogers was gone already walking away. Damn for an old guy he can walk fast she thought as he was already halfway across the parking lot. Hearing a sudden scream pulled her attention away from the retreating old man to see Daniel dangling by one hand, it seemed the young boy had slipped and lost his grip.

These kids are seriously my own little daemons Evan thought as she sprinted across the parking lot to save the damsel in distress.

That was the last day she saw Mr. Rogers.


	3. A Glaive's Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been many months since I last updated for this story but chapter three is here! After several days trying to figure out how to write chapter three I finally wrote it! I'm quite happy with but I do hope I kept Noctis in character, he's kinda hard to write but I love the challenge writing him offers. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Since as far back as she could remember Evan has always had a fondness for tragic stories. The gut wrenching torment the character’s went through always kept her on edge. The touch of fallen romance always twisted the dagger the author placed in her heart. The young woman was always on the prowl for new melancholy tales to read. In her downtime(rare that it was) she constantly strolled through libraries and second hand book stores, bright green eyes sharp as she walked through the stacks of books.

Back in the Crown city, her room was practically it’s own library with how many books she owned. One large creaky old book case overflowed with her treasures to the point she kept the ones that didn’t fit stacked in neat organized towers around her room. Combined with her art supplies and many sketchbooks her room always looked like a bomb had gone off. Often her friends joked that if you went inside the room would eat you alive and you would be lost forever in it’s depths. 

Amidst the chaos of all the tragic tales she had collected, her most favorite story was the one the Infernion and Glacian wove. Their love always fascinated her, how they fell into affections even more, everything about them had enchanted her. 

Evan could recall clearly when she first heard the story of the two gods. It was at the tender age of five and everyone in the village of Galahad was gathered together for a summer festival to celebrate their ancestors and their culture. The air was filled with cheer and content as everyone ate and mingled, Evan remembered sitting around one of the various bonfires with her self appointed ‘older brothers’ Nyx and Libertus. One of the elders sat with them along with several other children. There he told the tragedy that Ifrit and Shiva wrote together.

Ifrit’s warmth and admiration of man’s strength was what caused the Pryeburner to bestow man with fire. While the others gods were indifferent to man Ifrit was not, it was his love for man that thawed Shiva’s frozen heart. She too loved man like the Infernion and in time the two fell for one another. But in time man began to deem themselves superior to the gods and spurned their blessings. Betrayed Ifrit’s love for the mortals sputtered out and where love was once in his heart, a dark flame of hatred erupted and burned devastatingly fierce. 

The Infernion leveled the civilization he helped build and expand. Thousands of innocents perished to his wicked fire thus sparking retaliation from the other astrals. The six were sworn to protect Eos and it’s company therein. And if they had to fight one of their own to protect the world so be it.

The war of the gods devastated the land scarring it. In the end it was Bahamut who laid Ifrit asunder at the Rock of Ravatogh. It was said that Shiva witnessed her partner’s demise and wept crystal tears as she mourned her lovers fate.

From that day forth Ifrit was labeled as the betrayer as the remnants of man rebuilt their civilization.

Hearing the end of the story and the fate of the two lovers had made Evan burst into tears. She recalled crying for hours on end and nothing and no one being able to console her. Not even Nyx, who was always able to make her smile with his witty jokes and comedic actions, was unable to quell her tears.

Ever since that day Evan wanted to read more tragedies. She longed to find one as riveting and mournful as Ifrit and Shiva. 

Though despite all she had read and watched there were times she had to wonder when her own life had become a tragedy itself. Was it when she had been first born and then promptly dumped in the trash like garbage? Or perhaps was it when the Empire assaulted her homeland, marching in the dead of night killing innocents as they went thus resulting in her being the sole survivor of the orphanage she lived at.

Being a part of the Kingsglaive was a tragedy in itself or so she had been told. Especially to enlist and train at such a young age.

Don’t throw your life away.

Your nothing but the king’s lap dog.

You have such talent as an artist, it’s a pity your throwing that away to fight in a senseless war. 

At least immigrants are good for something, throwing their lives away means we can eat more.

Cannon fodder.

Yes, Evan had been told many things as she grew and fought for her home. And now here she sat in Lestallum on yet another sultry day branded a traitor. Her second home was lost to her and she did nothing to stop it. She couldn’t protect Insomnia and nor could she protect her king...the king that saw potential in her at such a young age and only by her consent allowed her to train for the glaive.

Her honor and pride as a Kingsglaive was shattered beyond repair but all hope didn’t seem to be lost. As Insomnia burned around her Evan at least managed to save five small lives and give them a second chance. 

Her life story may have been tragic from the very beginning and while she had a lot to atone for, there was something about watching her young charges frolic about that always made her smile. It was a small reward that made her heart swell with warmth and affection.

Letting out a soft sigh Evan reclined back in her seat as her lips curled into a small smile. Daniel and Ashton wrestled about on the ground trying to pin the other down while Felicity watched closely in case one of the boys got hurt. Little Mia sat down by Evan’s feet, her plush chocobo was cradled gently in her arms as she rocked the baby bird to sleep. The last of their ragtag group was Akira who sat on the ledge of the outlook, one knee was pulled to her chest while the other dangled over the wall. Her gaze was intense like fire as she stared out at the horizon and towards the meteor which glowed faintly in the distance.

They were all good kids but Evan hoped no more tragedy would befall them like it did her. Children deserve to be children and not see the horrors of war. But the world didn’t work that way, everyone had a tragedy to call their own. Even her closests friends, though few she had she wondered about them all.

What happened to Nyx and Libertus? Did they escape the city unscathed? Nyx no doubt pulled off some heroics knowing him. How many glaives made it off the Niff ships? Evan hoped Pelna had been able to make it off like she had albeit not as chaotic or dangerous. Most of all she wondered how Noctis was faring. Not for one instant did she believe the lies of the Empire, Noctis Lucis Caelum was alive and well and far away from the city before the attack. On his way to Altissa to marry the oracle Lunafreya. 

All that had gone down was discombobulating, but Evan knew the one person who was most confused was Noctis. Hearing his kingdom, his home had been torn asunder by Nifleheim and his father had been murdered in cold blood. Evan could only speculate how he was feeling and processing things, it worried her because in the two years she had known Noctis she knew he always had a hard time with his emotions. It was hard for him to explain how he felt and in the end the emotions would stack ever higher till the young heir hid himself away not wanting to be found. 

That was how the two of them had met.

It was a late Friday night and Evan had gone out for an evening jog. Clad in joggers and a tank top she pulled her wild locks into a high ponytail and hit the city streets. Insomnia was the city that never slept, most of her inhabitants buzzed about partaking in the night life she had to offer. From the many clubs to busy stores and restaurants, the city glowed with a light refusing to be snuffed out. And since it was Friday more people were out then usual as Evan weaved around them during her run. 

Muscles burned pleasantly as her breath came out in light breaths, her heart pulsed rapidly in her chest making the blood in her body sing. Evan was lost in her own world as she tore down many streets. 

Deciding to head to the park that sat in the middle of the city and do a few laps before heading back home Evan jogged in place as she waited at a crosswalk. Several girls her age milled about waiting to cross as well, all of which were shooting her not so subtle glances. Whispering among themselves Evan saw from her peripheral that they were pointing and giggling at her face. A face that held a nasty scar and while scars were common in her line of work she couldn’t help but feel self conscious by this one. Keeping her eyes forward Evan focused on the crosswalk light. Once the cactuar turned green Evan was off sprinting across the street and towards the park that was a few blocks down. 

Once she arrived she veered sharply to the right, skittering around a couple walking with ease she tore down the almost seemingly empty park. At this time of night it wasn't common to find a lot of people here. Occasionally you would find a few smooching couples or those trying to take an evening stroll. Sometimes when Evan would come here she would find the occasional group of men chugging down beers and always upon sight of her the cat calling would begin. 

Evan always ignored it all and pressed onwards. Jogging was a destressor for her and often helped calm her down enough to sleep.

The cool evening air felt nice against her flushed skin as the sounds of the city enveloped around her. She had just finished one lap around the park when she came to a sudden halt by one of the many statues of the kings of yore. Placing her hands on her knees she caught her breath as her eyes flickered towards her reason for stopping her run all together. 

Sitting on a park bench across from a large fountain was a raven haired boy. A chocobo ball cap was placed on his head matting down his hair. Arms were wrapped tightly around his knees as oceanic blue eyes stared intensely at the water of the fountain. Many emotions swam in his eyes that Evan felt a pang of sadness well up inside of her. For a boy who had everything at his fingertips he seemed incredibly lost and fragile, like at any moment he would break before her eyes. It was like the weight of the world was crushing him.

“Someone at the Citadel should really tell him the definition of incognito.” Evan muttered to herself. She had seen enough pictures of the crown prince to easily detect that this was him sitting several feet before her. And honest to god a lousy baseball cap wasn’t going to hide him from his enemies let alone the paparazzi. Seriously someone needs to tell him what incognito means and how to successfully accomplish it Evan thought frowning. He had an adviser for a reason and she couldn’t help but wonder if that was a topic of discussion Noctis had with him. 

“Well I can’t leave him unattended.” Evan whispered to no one in particular as her eyes swept the entire area. “I think I would get fired if I left him unattended, don’t you think?” 

Turning to look at the statue she was standing next to her she frowned at the design work. The artist certainly took a lot of liberties or perhaps it was the king who wanted the artist to do that. Glancing down at the plaque on the statue Evan’s face creased into a sour expression.

The Mystic.

Shaking her head she turned on her heel and jogged over to where Noctis was sitting. Stopping a few feet before the bench Evan stretched her arms out before her. The joints popped pleasantly as she shot Noctis a smile who briefly looked her way before looking back at the water.

“Do you mind if I sit here?” she asked as she rolled her shoulders.

Noctis shrugged and taking that as a yes Evan plopped down a few feet from the prince. The last thing she wanted was to put him on edge and indicate to him that she knew his identity. With the way he was acting it seemed the raven wanted some peace and quiet, away from titles and crowds. 

Stretching out her legs she reclined in her seat. 

“Let me guess high school is hell and your pretty sure your biology teacher is out for your soul?” Evan questioned after several minutes of silence. 

Noctis startled slightly at her voice, his blue eyes glanced at her once more before flickering away. While a range of emotions still laid heavy in his eyes Evan was quick to see the amusement from her words dancing within.

“If it’s not the bio teacher out to get you, then I’m gonna give a second guess and say it’s the gym teacher. Does he make you run more laps than the other students and makes it to where you can never get a break?” 

“Something like that.” Noctis snorted scoffing slightly.

“Called it! So I might have a plan to help you out.” Evan chirped happily. 

Letting go of his knees Noctis turned in his seat to regard the red haired woman before him. She looked about his age. “Oh, yeah?” 

“Yes. It’s foolproof trust me, so I suggest when he starts forcing you to do more stuff than the others have a friend of yours pull the fire alarm. Chaos will ensure as everyone panics and runs for the exits, when that happens you can easily take out the teacher and he’ll never bother you again.” she explained gleefully. The plan itself didn’t make much sense but it was managing to put a smile on Noctis’s face.

“You want me to murder the gym teacher?” he questioned slowly with a raised eyebrow.

“Murder is such a strong word I prefer the term early retirement.” 

Noctis snorted in laughter once again, shaking his head he regarded Evan with mirth. “And if I get caught?”

“In that case make a run for it. Get out of the city as fast as you can and head for Galdin Quay, once there take a boat to Altissia. Once in Altissia look for a man named Bertram he’ll get you started on your new life as a fish merchant.” Evan explained with a serious expression. Despite the seriousness bells of laughter escaped her mouth, she tried desperately to keep them in but couldn’t. This whole plan she concocted on the spot was so ridiculous. 

However, her plan was working as Noctis laughed a bit more at her words. The weight of the world was slowly lifting from his shoulders from her distraction.

“Please don’t actually do this, I don’t want to wake up one morning and see on Insomnia Times that you actually did this.” 

The raven shook his head lips curling into a small smile. “You don’t even have to worry about that because I’m sure the gym teacher would toss my ass to the ground or worse shove my head into a toilet and give me a swirly in the chaos from the fire alarm.”

Evan cringed at that imagery.

The two of them lapsed into silence once more, Noctis went back to staring at the fountain while Evan kept an eye on their surroundings. 

Again she broke the silence. “I don’t know what your going through and I’m not going to presume to know but whatever it is I assure it’ll get better.” 

Turning in her seat to look at Noctis better she saw him slouch down. The brim of his hat shielded his eyes so she couldn’t make out his face clearly.

“Everything is always hard.” she heard him mumble.

Smiling softly she shot him a reassuring look. “I have no doubt that it is but sometimes we have to go through the hard things before we get to the easy ones. Sometimes we have to endure what we go through before the simple fun times arrive. It’s never easy and usually the next hard obstacle seems even more daunting than before but in the end it does get easier. I’m sure you have friends to help you every step of the way and even parents too. Just know they’re not your enemy, they want what’s best for you even if sometimes it doesn’t feel like it.”

Lifting up his head slightly Noctis peeked at Evan through dark lashes as he processed her words carefully. His mind turned in circles at who this girl was. A girl he didn't even know, who decided to sit with him and crack jokes to make him smile and laugh and even offer him sound advice. Slowly the emotions suffocating him eased off him slowly and he found he could breath easier. Like a blanket slipping off his shoulders Noctis heaved a heavy sigh. Taking his cap off his head he ran his fingers through dark locks tugging gently.

“Why did you decide to sit with me?” he asked curiously finally voicing the question that was on his mind. It was a question he should have asked earlier but hadn’t.

“You looked sad. Like the weight of the world was heavy on your heart, I didn’t do it because I felt sorry for your. I did it because I know what your going through in a way.” Evan whispered turning her gaze away from Noctis. 

While she didn’t have the weight of one day ruling an entire nation on her shoulders she did have the weight of protecting one. Every battle she partook in always had repercussions, either they were going to push the Niflheim forces back or they themselves were going to be pushed back. It was a constant game of tug of war and when the battle was done they would return home to recover before being deployed again. Often casualties happened dwindling their numbers, even with the king's magic they could only go so far. Evan often wondered when she would be considered a casualty. 

“Let me guess your bio teacher is out for your soul?” Noctis questioned throwing her words from earlier back in her face. Letting out a loud laugh she collapsed in her seat as their laughter started up once more. 

“Thank you.” Noctis whispered quietly once their laughter subsided. Wiping the tears that collected in her eyes from her giggle fit Evan shot him a bright smile as she jumped to her feet.

“Don’t mention it. Now I don’t know about you but I could seriously go for some bubble tea right now.” 

The blank stare Noctis gave her had her smile vanishing instantly.

“Have you never had it?” she questioned. 

“No.”

The prince could get any food and drink he wanted in the world and he had never had bubble tea before? This was blasphemy to the highest degree!

Reaching down she grabbed the raven’s wrist and easily tugged him to his feet making him let out a yelp startled by the sudden action. “That’s about to change, there’s a place nearby I can show you.” she explained as she promptly tugged him through the park and towards the main streets. 

Noctis didn’t protest but once they made it out of the park Evan let his wrist go so Noctis could shove his hands into his hoodie.

Evan led the way to a quaint little tea shop that offered her favorite beverage. It was several blocks down from the park and while not as popular as most tea shops in Insomnia Evan liked it because it wasn’t always that crowded. The structure was rather small in size but it always gave a cozy feel to it, add to the fact it had a connecting bookstore she was sold. Evan wagered Noctis wanted to stay away from large crowds as much as possible so taking him to Kupo tea was the best place for him. 

The rest of their time together was spent at Kupo tea. The two of them ordered their drinks(drinks Evan paid for much to the protest of Noctis) and sat down in one of the booths of the shop. That was where Evan eagerly watched Noctis’s reaction as he took his first sip of bubble tea. She covered her mouth to keep from laughing at his reaction when he ate a boba. After she had to save him from choking they talked about random topics. What they liked to do, favorite food, what they thought of the weather lately, etc. The two talked even while the owners of Kupo tea were cleaning up and getting ready to close down for the evening. Evan came here so often they didn’t mind the two of them staying longer while they tidied up. Eventually they did have to leave when Noctis’s phone vibrated loudly in his pocket. Pulling it out he glanced at the screen, whoever it was made him hiss under his breath like an upset feline. 

“Mom or dad?” Evan questioned as she fired a boba into the nearby trash can with her straw. She knew Noctis’s mother had passed shortly after he was born but decided to continue her act of normal unknowing civilian. 

“Mom. Sorry I gotta go, she gets really pissy if I stay out too late and considering I didn’t tell her I was going out tonight and it’s close to midnight I’m pretty sure I’m grounded.” Noctis explained while rolling his eyes. Typing out a quick reply to his ‘mother’ he shoved his phone into his pocket before standing up.

“Yeah I gotta bounce as well. My brother will probably hunt the streets if I don’t get home soon.” Evan said standing up as well. Even though she could handle her own Nyx always insisted on coddling her much to her annoyance.

“You have a brother?”

Placing money in the tip jar as they walked out she hummed softly under her breath as she nodded. “I have two but I live with one.” 

Nodding his head Noctis opened his mouth to say something when a sudden horror washed over his face making Evan frown in confusion. Body tensing her fingers twitched for the switchblade she kept in her pocket, eyes scanning around the area for a threat.

“I just realized but we never introduced ourselves this entire time.”

Oh, was that all? 

“Evangeline Ainsley but call me Evan and you are?” Evan asked curiously as her body relaxed. 

“Nocturn Carlin.” 

Evan had to do everything in her power not to laugh at that name. Without missing a beat, she pulled out her phone. “Mind if I get your info? That way I know you got home safely.”

Nodding his head he took her phone and added his info.

“Thanks again for earlier.” Noctis said as he handed her phone back.

“I’m glad you’re feeling better and if you ever need to talk again just know I’m a text away.” she exclaimed holding up her phone to me. Lips curling ever so slightly Noctis nodded his head before heading off. Turning on her heel Evan headed the opposite direction and towards home. She wasn’t going to follow Noctis because she knew he was going to head home.

The text she received a half hour later confirmed it. 

Her phone buzzed just as she walked into the tiny apartment. Pulling it from her pocket she smiled happily at the simple word.

Home.

“And what are we smiling about? Also where were you?” a gleeful voice asked as an arm was slung around her shoulders. Grunting slightly at the weight she turned her phone off as she shot Nyx an annoyed look as he tried to read her messages.

“Wouldn’t you like to know hero and I went for a run.” she said as she nudged Nyx away by elbowing him. Once free she headed towards her room.

“You never stay out this late. Were you seeing someone?” Nyx questioned as he followed closely behind her. Amusement danced in his voice as she marched into her room and closed the door in his face.

“Be safe!”

“Nyx shut up!”

It didn’t take long for Evan and Noctis to meet up again. This time however they met in the roles they were assigned. Noctis was at the citadel sitting on a counsel meeting with his father, when it was over he left the room and was about to head home. When a familiar girl with fire colored hair walked past him he had to do a double take. The girl was Evan but decked out in the traditional glaive attire.

The text Evan received asking for answers amused her to no end.

And that as they say was the start of a beautiful friendship. 

Noctis and Evan would try and work around their schedules to hang out. Some weeks or even months were more challenging than others but they managed. The two enjoyed the company of the other, Evan never treated Noctis like a prince and Noctis never treated her like a glaive.

Eventually Noctis’s best friend Prompto joined in on their hangouts initiating many shenanigans but it was always in good fun. 

The fun ended at the wedding proposal and even more so with the fake treaty. Now Evan wasn’t sure what to do. Finding the said king would be even harder but as long as Noctis was alive that was good enough for her. 

“Evan some men are heading this way.” Mia whispered urgently while tugging on her arm. Pulling out of her thoughts and memories Evan stood up quickly. It wouldn’t surprise her if it was a group of guys wanting to punish her for being a ‘traitor’ it was no secret. Everyone in Lestallum knew she was apart of the Kingsglaive. Fingers twitching at her side she turned on her heel to stare down the group of men heading for her and her charges.

A light gasp escaped her.

Noctis and his retinue came strolling towards her and as she gazed into oceanic blue eyes relief washed over her. However, at the same time an irritation bubbled up inside of her intertwining with the immense relief she felt at the fact her friends were alright.

“Why do they have to look the same?" a thought questioned softly in her head making Evan blink several times in shock.

Where did that come from?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nine pages later and I'm done! Now I'm gonna sleep!


	4. Lament of failure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very happy to be posting chapter four! This turned out differently then I had planned but I'm rather pleased with the outcome. 
> 
> There are things I keep vague and some of it will be explained later on while other stuff will be posted in a separate story all together. It's basically scenes that didn't make it into the main story.

When the Crown city had fallen to Niflheim’s wrath it was like a bucket of ice cold water had been dumped on Noctis. His heart beat erratically in his chest as he watched Ignis’s mouth move as he talked but heard nothing that was said. He felt sick, confused, worried and so many other things.

Dead.

That one word rang like a bell in his head, echoing loudly enough to give him a headache. 

His father was dead.

His father who he had seen several days beforehand smiling as he sent him off to Altissa, to his wedding to Luna. His father who told him to mind his manners around his bride to be, a small humorful jest but one Noctis appreciated nonetheless as he retaliated in kind. There was no way his father could be dead. He had Cor and the rest of the Crownsguard and even the Kingsglaive, surely the Citadel was under tight security when the treaty signing went down. So, how could the Empire so easily gain the upper hand and wreck his city…...his home?

The car ride back to Insomnia was a silent one full of tension and nerves. No one talked as the Regalia’s engine hummed loudly in the quiet air. Ignis, for the time being, had thrown caution to the wind and let the old girl show just how fast she could truly fly down the road. If this was any other time Noctis would have teased Ignis for breaking several traffic violations. But the time for jester and laughter wasn’t now and so Noctis sat in the backseat fidgeting with his phone.

If anyone knew what exactly happened, it would be Evan. 

He sent off one text when they first declared they were heading back to Insomnia. One text soon became two and then spiraled into fifty-two. His thumbs tapped away at the tiny keyboard on his phone as his worry and anxiety mounted with every passing minute he didn’t get a reply back. Evan was always good about replying back to him despite her busy schedule in the glaive. But the fact that she wasn’t responding only made the ice cold feeling he felt grow even more frigid.

Eventually he gave up texting altogether and settled for calling her instead. Staring out the window he watched the rain as it lazily slid down the glass. The cloud’s above them were dark and gave off an ominous feeling of despair, it was like mother nature was describing exactly how he felt in this moment as he listened to the soft rings. He counted them in his head, a poor attempt to distract himself and not fret at the fact this call would go straight to voicemail.

When he heard a soft click he jolted in his seat prompting Gladio to look at him curiously.

“Hey, this is Evan!” a cheery voice chirped. Briefly relief washed through Noctis but as quick as it came it vanished as a frown marred his face. “I can’t come to the phone right now but leave me……..”

Evan’s cheerful voice tampered off as Noctis could distinctly hear voices in the background and the rustling of movement. Someone yelled in protest in the background and soon Noctis was hearing a different voice.

“If this is a boy calling our dear Evangeline, don’t call again or face the wrath of the hero of the glaive.” 

“You’re not the only hero, he’ll have to go through me too.” a new voice rang out.

Another yell was heard along with more rustling and soon Noctis heard Evan’s voice once more. 

“Ignore them and just leave me a message and I’ll get back to you as soon as I can!”

With another click the recording ended and a loud beep sang into Noctis’s ear.

“Give me a call asap.” 

It was all Noctis could say at first as he ended the call and just sat there staring at the back of the leather seat in front of him. His phone felt warm in his hands as his leg danced a nervous beat. When he couldn’t take it anymore he called Evan again and was sent to voicemail once more.

“Evan I don’t know if you made it out of the city but call me and let me know. We need to talk.”

“You better be okay because you seriously have a lot to tell me!”

“Please answer or at least text me where you are and will come get you.”

Noctis left message after message only stopping when Gladio snatched his phone from his grasp with a stern look. “Calling your friend repeatedly isn’t going to make them answer.” he said causing Noctis to sag in his seat. Prompto tried to reassure him repeatedly that Evan was alive and well and that she was too much of a bad ass to be defeated so easily. Ignis just glanced briefly at him in the rear view mirror, sharp green eyes flashed with curiosity as to how Noctis and Prompto knew Evan in the first place. Noctis would save that explanation for later.

For once Noctis can say what Prompto said was right. 

Evan was alive and well.

Looking none the worse for wear Evan watched Noctis and his friends as they ambled closer and closer. Her lips titled up curving ever so slightly into a soft smile, emerald eyes stared into ocean blue as relief washed over him. Evan had made it out of the city, not everyone had been lost when Insomnia fell.

Gathered behind her were five children in varying degrees of age. Four of them starred at Noctis and his group with apprehension and wonder while one glared with such lethality it made the raven wince slightly. For a child who looked to be ten years old her stare sure could pack a punch Noctis thought as he eyed the girl with the golden locks and forest green eyes.

“Evan you're not dead!” Prompto shouted gleefully. Charging forward he practically bowled the redhead over as his arms wrapped around her tightly into a ferocious bear hug. Evan let out a loud laugh in response as she hugged the blonde back.

“Hey, Chocobutt nice to see your well.” she giggled as violet blue eyes stared up at her in horror. An embarrassed blush stained a freckled face. 

“My hair does not look like a chocobo butt!” 

Evan snorted in amusement as she flicked his forehead once Prompto released her. “Keep telling yourself that.”

Prompto pouted for several seconds before a happy look overcame his face. “I’m so glad you’re okay but no one is more glad then Noct.” he sang in a sing song voice. Sweeping his arm back in a grand flourish he presented Noctis to Evan who’s lips twitched upwards even more as her smile grew.

Noctis frowned at his best friend’s words. “Cut it out I knew she could handle herself, Evan is too much of a badass to go down easily.” Noctis parroted making Prompto gawp at him like a fish. Feeling a heavy tug around his shoulders, Noctis grunted as Gladio leaned all his weight onto the raven making him sag halfway down to the ground.

“Says the guy who wouldn’t stop calling the lady.” 

Feeling his face flush in warmth he gruffly shoved Gladio off of him as Prompto laughed.

“May I remind you all were here for a reason.” Ignis interjected smoothly breaking the humor in the air. Pushing his glasses up slightly he stepped towards Evan and extended his hand towards her. “Miss. Ainsley it’s a pleasure to meet you, Noct and Prompto have told us so much about you.” 

At Ignis’s words Evan’s eyebrow quirked upwards as she eyed the speckled man in disbelief. Looking away from him she stared at Noctis giving him a ‘Is-he-for-real?’ look. Noctis merely shrugged as his response, Iggy was Iggy.

Taking Ignis’s hand firmly she politely shook it before letting go all together. “Just Evan is fine thank you but it’s so good to finally meet Noctis’s mother.”

Ignis’s eyes twitched at the statement as Gladio and Prompto fell against each other in loud laughter. Noctis wanted nothing more than to dissolve into the ground where he stood as Ignis turned slowly to face him, a dark looked overcasted his advisor's features and he knew that vegetable hell awaited him at dinner tonight.

“I told you not to coddle him.” Gladio chuckled wiping his eyes. “Told you it would come across badly.”

Tilting her head to the side Evan waved happily at the muscled shield. “And your his dad, right?” Evan asked innocently enough but the glint in her emerald eyes spoke differently. Gladio’s laughter was cut off abruptly as amber eyes stared at the redheaded beauty before him before turning on Noctis. Prompto collapsed to the ground as Gladio shoved the blonde away, by this point the poor boy was desperately gasping for air. Face flushed red from lack of oxygen as laughter shook his slight frame all that could be heard was dying animal noises as he struggled to breathe.

“What are you telling people?” Gladio questioned as he reached out a hand slowly to the charge he was sworn to protect. One good ass kicking wouldn’t be considered treason to the crown if he played it off as some form of intensive training.

Noctis was fully convinced Evan was trying to get him killed.

Evan was having too much fun tormenting one of her best friends and was all too keen to see how he would/could get out of this situation when something softly tugged at the back of her shirt. Looking back she saw Felicity fiddling with her notebook. Soft brown eyes flickered between her and the group of men that had come towards them. At first scared they had come to hurt their caretaker the preteen relaxed when the blonde boy had hugged Evan gleefully relieved she was alright.

“Evan who are they?” she asked voicing out loud the question everyone had. Remembrance flashed through Evan’s eyes as they widened slightly. She had completely forgotten her little ones were still here gathered behind her.

“There my friends.” Evan explained as she brushed Felicity’s hair back. Content with her answer the girl nodded her head as Evan smiled at them all. Noctis had come seeking answers and she fully intended to tell him and everyone else her side of the story. “Why don’t you all head back, it’s lunchtime.” 

“What about you?” Mia inquired.

“Yea you need to eat too!”

“Come with us, please!”

Shaking her head she smiled at them all as she nudged them in the direction of the orphanage. “I’ll catch up but for now I need to talk with my friends.” Evan explained.

It took a little more coaxing on her end but eventually the children agreed and began to head off towards the town. Four out of five of the children left and the one that stayed was Akira who moved to stand in front of Evan defensively. Hands clenched tightly into fists she stared down Noctis who was currently being held in a headlock by Gladio.

“Don’t even think about punishing Evan!” Akira’s voice rang loudly causing Gladio to release the raven haired king. Rubbing his throat he shot his shield a quick glare before turning to the child who had been glaring at him the whole entire time.

“What makes you think I’m going to punish her?” Noctis asked curiously as he slowly squatted down to her level. He heard rumors that the Kingsglaive were traitors and had turned their back on his father but despite all he heard he knew Evan wasn’t one of the defectors. She had always spoke so highly of him, there was no way she would turn against him.

“Because she’s a glaive and your Prince Noctis and everyone is saying all the glaives betrayed the king but Evan didn’t! She doesn’t deserve to be punished for something she didn’t do, I won’t let you!”

Taking a fighting stance Akira clenched her fists even tighter to the point her flesh turned white. She fought desperately to control the tremble in her body as she eyed everyone closely. The muscled man with tattoos was terrifyingly tall and no doubt packed a lot of strength and while the man with the glasses didn’t have a build as scary, she had seen the dark look he had casted at the prince. It had scared her but she refrained from showing at as she continued to glare at Noctis.

Feeling a soft touch on her shoulder had her reeling backwards. Evan caught her easily and held her steady. “Thank you for defending me but I do need to talk to Noctis. Go and join the others Akira.”

“But!......” Akira shouted in protest.

A soft squeeze to her shoulder had her shutting her mouth.

“As a king you need to hear all sides of the story before coming to some sort of conclusion. Evan while a glaive is also my friend and I would like to hear her side of the story. I promise you I won’t punish her.” Noctis explained softly as he eyed the golden haired girl with a soft expression. 

Watery green eyes latched onto him instantly as soon as he spoke. 

“You better not!” Akira hissed before dashing off.

Letting out a sigh Evan ran a hand through her hair as Noctis stood up. “Sorry about that.” she mumbled softly as she collapsed back into her seat. 

“It didn’t bother me so no worries.” Noctis explained as he sat down next to Evan. Prompto scuttled forward, no longer red faced and dying, and sat on the other side of Evan.

With a heavy sigh Evan forced herself up, turning around she faced Noctis. Now up close to his friend Noctis could see how weary and tired Evan truly was. Dark circles darkened the skin underneath her eyes and while always having a fair skin tone she seemed paler than usual. Her eyes were clouded in sorrow and anger as she gazed at Noctis briefly before turning away to stare at the meteor in the far off distance.

It was him who broke the silence.

“What happened Evan?”

Releasing another sigh she once again ran her hand through her hair ruffling up the reddened locks messily.

“Nyx was the one to figure out about the Imperial fleet on the outskirts of Insomnia but it was a trap.”

XxxXxx

Evan could only watch in abject horror as fire erupted around the Citadel and with the fire the ever constant shimmer of the wall cracked and shattered before her eyes. Evan could feel the magic breaking and crackling in the air from where she stood in the Magitek ship. The once beautiful hue that highlighted the sky around Insomnia was now broken beyond all repair. Fragments of it shattering rapidly before her eyes and falling only to disperse completely allowing threats of all kind to grace the Crown city’s doorstep.

This couldn’t be happening her mind screamed as she stayed rooted to her position. A simple infiltrate and extract mission had become something more and all she could wonder was how the Citadel got breached. What went wrong?

“Fuck.” she said her voice strained and barely contained.

Pulling out of her stupor she quickly pressed the button on her comm device that nestled gently against her ear. “Nyx are you seeing this!?” she whispered in a panic. Heart racing in her chest she backed away from the window she had been looking out. Head turning on a swivel her body was tense and ready to spring into action should the need arise. 

“Way ahead of you little red! The princess is with me focus on getting the hell out but watch yourself not all our comrades are with us.”

“Roger that. Be Careful hero see you on the flip side.” 

“Don’t I always.” Nyx laughed.

As soon as the conversation ended something slammed into Evan from above. With a loud grunt she slammed face first into the ground as a heavy weight pressed into her back. The pain that ignited through her skull was immense as she struggled to breathe. The weight against her back lessened as a laugh echoed around her making her head throb even more. A heavy iron smell clung to her as blood oozed out of her nose and into her open mouth as she gasped and wheezed.

Spitting out the coppery liquid she rolled onto her back slowly to stare up at her assailant. 

Tredd Furia stood before her in all his arrogant redheaded glory.

“Traitor!” she spat once she found she could breathe easily again. She merely earned a laugh as a boot connected with her side harshly.

“I mentioned before but Niflheim would have welcomed you with open arms but you picked the wrong choice along with that brother of yours. Look what that earned you.” Tredd smirked as he pulled his blade from his sheath. “The real traitor is Regis little red not me.” 

Gritting her teeth Evan braced her hands against the metal floor and kicked out her right leg. Aiming a hard kick to his groin Tredd groaned in pain collapsing forward slightly but still holding firm. Moving forward Tredd aimed his blade downwards towards her face when Evan kicked out once more. Hooking her leg around his she jerked backwards. Losing his footing Tredd collapsed to the ground, the blade clanged against the metal floor loudly. 

Clambering to her feet Evan spit more of her blood onto the ground and managed to nail the man in the face. 

Aiming a kick to his ribs in retaliation Evan took off down the walkway. All around her chaos erupted, another explosion went off jerking the ship making her lose her footing. Stumbling she grabbed onto the railing as the sounds of metal being peeled away grated against her ears along with the shattering of glass. Looking back fire licked every surface of the room she resided in, alarms were going off indicating the ship was losing altitude and fast. And somewhere in all this mess she saw Tredd was on his feet again hurtling straight towards her with a fiery expression.

Cursing under her breath she took off once more, staying put was going to get her killed. Now the only thing she could do was get the hell off this Niff ship. Which was easier said than done as she threw herself onto the ground to narrowly avoid being hit with a large chunk of metal from the ship.

Tredd wasn’t so lucky as Evan watched him get hit and tossed out of an opening a few feet in front of her. 

Serves you right she thought as she got back onto her feet only to be grabbed from behind. Popping her head back she slammed it into her attackers face, more pain burst within her head but it at least managed to make her assailant loosen his grip. Pulling from their grasp she wasn’t surprised to see one of Tredd’s friends glaring at her. Before either one of them could make a move the ship rocked violently sending them both sprawling backwards and out into the open air as they fell out of the ship.

The air around her whistled as her hair whipped around her, all manner of noises filled her senses. 

Explosions, gunfire, the faint shrill screams from down below. 

Evan’s mind was calm as adrenaline coursed through her. The glaive that had fallen with her used the momentum of his freefall to grab her once more. She grunted as a punch connected with her face making her growl in irritation rather than pain. Stars danced before her vision as she rapidly blinked her eyes. Evan could feel more blood seeping down her face but she paid it no mind. 

Bodies twisting in the air the two of them fought as they plummeted to the ground below. 

It only ended when Evan managed to pull her own blade free from its sheath. Plunging it into her opponents throat she twisted the blade easily. Ignoring the gurgling sounds of her victim and the blood that sprayed against her face she pulled her weapon free. Evan watched as her once brother in arms fell limply to the awaiting earth below. 

She felt nauseous and light headed at what she had done. 

But unable to focus on her actions her eyes scanned the area around her. She wasn’t out of the woods yet and if she didn’t react fast she was going to become a stain on the concrete. Gripping her weapon tightly she twisted her body in the air, with a cry she flung the blade as far as she could. Aiming at a nearby building Evan’s eyes lit up in delight when the blade connected.

In the next moment she was clinging to the wall of the building her weapon embedded.

Magic crackled around her like sparklers going off on Founder’s day. Dangling from her blade she let out a sigh of relief but it was short lived as debris from the Magitek ship came towards her, slamming into the building she resided against.

“Really?” she questioned as she used her feet to kick off the building. Couldn’t she get a bloody break!

Throwing her blade once more she aimed for the awaiting pavement below. Being closer in range then she was before there was a chance she could hit the ground running if she was lucky and not get badly injured.

However, the gods were against her as her blade skittered against the ground. And as she warped latching onto her blade body rolling harshly against asphalt of the street. Her world became shrouded in darkness when something hard connected with her head.

\------------------------

When Evan awoke it was to the cover of night and with a sneeze as something soft tickled her nose. Head throbbing even worse than before her emerald eyes fluttered open slowly, the soft glow of a streetlight blinded her as her eyesight adjusted to the sudden onslaught of light. Her whole body ached with every breath and as Evan tried to sit up something shifted beside her.

Eyes flickering to the right she jerked back in surprise(and soon groaned at her action) at seeing a black cat contently relaxed beside her. Sitting at ease it’s tail flicked out lazily back and forth and from what Evan could see a ribbon was tied lovingly around it into a bow. The ribbon around its tail was old and Evan was unsure what color it use to be. It’s weathered yellow color looked unpleasant and gave the sense that the material would disintegrate at the slightest movement. But as the cats tail flicked about the ribbon didn’t turn to ash.

Evan wondered where the cat had come from and why it was sitting by her. 

As if sensing her thoughts the cat gave a soft meow before moving forward to nuzzle her face. The redhead couldn’t help but smile at the action as she reached up a hand to scratch behind its ears. Purring loudly the cat arched its back as Evan’s hand moved down it’s body, turning in a full circle the cat stared at her curiously with beautiful amethyst eyes. 

“What a strange eye color.” Evan muttered to herself. It was rather strange but seeing this cat was like seeing an old friend.

Reaching out her hand once more to stroke silken black fur but she hissed in pain as the cat bit deeply into her hand. Flicking its tail into her face it padded off into the night and that was when reality of her situation hit her full force. The sun was gone and now it was nighttime and echoing around her in the distance were the sounds of war, Evan could see the glow of fire far up ahead. Insomnia was burning. Scrambling to her feet she ignored the pain she felt, the world around her spun in circles as bile crept up her throat but she swallowed it back as she gently pressed a hand to her forehead. With her other hand Evan pressed fruitlessly at her comm device but realized with horror that it was no longer there. With no one to call to ask about the situation thus far or even ask for back up she was on her own. 

“Fuck!” she cursed loudly as she turned in the direction where she knew the Citadel would be. It was strange not to see the beam of magic shooting up from it’s confines and into the sky. The magic had long been broken, the wall shattered and this as it’s result. Now she didn’t know if she should head to the Citadel or get out of the city, she didn’t know what was happening but there was a way she could find out. If only to quiet the nagging voice in her head Evan took a deep breath and held it in.

With a shaky hand she stretched out her right arm to call forth the magic she had been using for many years all while a sick feeling rolled in her stomach. Her eyes stared intensely at her palm as she tried to ignite a simple fire spell. The magic did not heed her call, Evan didn’t feel the warmth of the flames at it gently tickled her fingers, she couldn't feel the connection the magic made in her mind. Evan deflated as the breath she had been holding in spewed out of her. 

All she felt was the cool night air and a sense of defeat. The lack of magic had given her a good read on the situation.

King Regis was dead and she had not been there to save him or protect him in any way. She had failed her duty as a glaive.

Clenching her hand tightly into a fist she gritted her teeth again as a scream of frustration and sorrow tore out of her throat and into the night sky. Several tears streaked her face as she furiously wiped them away, ignoring the pain of touching her bruised and bloodied face she straightened when a soft voice called out from within the dark.

“Help please! My dad won’t get up!”

Evan instantly headed in the direction of the little soft voice calling out for help. Evan couldn’t save her king but she could at least save someone tonight. The night brought many horrors but she knew if she could survive until dawn then everything would be alright somehow. It would never be the same but the sun always brought the promise of a new day. And that was something she held fiercely. 

XxxXxx

As Evan recounted the end of her tale she stared down at the ground as she told everyone how she met each of her young charges scattered around the city. She explained how despite the ever growing pain in her body she ran through the darkened daemon infested streets of Insomnia. Everyone clinging to her for dear life they ran to the gate, only escaping when the horizon turned a lovely shade of purple as dawn approached. At the sun's first rays did they set foot out of the city and headed off to a future of uncertainty. And by the end of it all, Evan could feel tears burning her eyes, her role in the tragedy of Insomnia was minor. She hadn’t joined in on the regicide but nor had she done anything to stop it. And that brought shame, so much shame she couldn't bring herself to look up at Noctis. 

“After we escaped the city we headed here and have stayed ever since.” Evan explained as she heaved another heavy sigh. She felt so drained and fatigued and now all she wanted to do was curl up somewhere and sleep. Hearing footsteps heading towards her she kept her head down and didn’t dare look up. Black boots entered her field of vision and stayed rooted in front of her. Noctis stood before her and she wouldn’t blame him if he decided to punish her for failing her duty.

A soft gloved hand grasped her shoulder comfortingly squeezing her causing her to look up. Ocean blue eyes swam with understanding and somewhere further in sorrow.

“It’s not your fault Evan so don’t blame yourself. You did all you could in the moment and saving those kids lives meant a lot to them.” Noctis reassured softly. 

Stepping out of his grasp Evan fell to her knees. “I failed!” she screamed shrilly. 

Everything had been bubbling in her heart, all her anger, pain, sorrow, and lack of action stewing into a cacophony of bitter resentment towards herself. King Regis had given her a chance and took her in at the tender age of fourteen when she decided to sneak along and follow Nyx and Libertus to Insomnia. Evangeline Ainsley had wanted to fight with everything she had and protect those she held dear, the king was someone she held in high regard and in the end she couldn’t save him. Everything she did wasn’t enough and to make matters even worse she had failed her friend.

She had lost Galahd and now she had lost Insomnia and with it her king.

“My duty was to protect Insomnia and the king and I failed! I have nothing but my shame and broken honor as a soldier. The brand of traitor rests heavy against me even though I did no such thing, you tell me not to blame myself but that’s all I can do.” her words tumbled out of her and she was unable to stop. For the past week Evan had been haunted by her emotions but she had brushed them aside as she tended to the children and made sure they settled in nicely. She ignored the whispers about her as she walked in Lestallum, but everything in this moment was becoming too much. 

Reaching out she grasped Noctis’s hand tightly with both of hers as she stared up at him with a burning look. 

“I ask this not as a friend but merely as a broken soldier to her king. Please let me make this right, allow me to fight by your side. You already have a shield so please allow me to be your sword, move me as a chess piece as you wish. I am so sorry for not being there for your father but please let me be there for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been awhile since I wrote action scenes so I apologize if they suck!
> 
> I need more sleep and feeling back in my legs(pro tip for writers, always make sure you get up and move as you write. Take breaks and drink water. Don't make the same mistakes as me!!)


	5. Journey Start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy the newest chapter:)

“On your feet, Evan.” 

Evan could only stare blankly at Noctis as he gently hefted her up onto her feet. His hands - that were at once wrapped around hers - held hers in a comforting grip. Squeezing them tightly, he let them go. Evan was tempted to grab his again, if only to feel Noctis’s warmth wrap around her cold hands once more.

“I’ve heard your pleas and my answer is this, join us as we fight for our home and take it back from enemy hands. Fight not as my glaive but as a loyal friend.” Noctis told her while staring into emerald eyes. His tone while soft commanded regality and strength, Evan wasn’t staring at the dork she called her best friend. In this moment she stared at the new king of Lucis. Though he doubted his capabilities of being a good monarch like his predecessors before him. Evan desperately wanted to tell Noctis that everything would be alright. 

Smiling a soft chuckle escaped her. 

“It would be the utmost honor to fight by your side, my liege.” Evan proclaimed. Hand pressed over her heart her free arm curled around her back as she bowed. 

Without a reply Noctis called forth a dagger, springing forth from seemingly nowhere and yet somewhere, he brought the sleek sharp blade to his right palm and cut cleanly across the skin. Prompto protested but was hushed by Ignis as the three of them watched on in silence. Both Evan and Noctis ignored the world around them as they focused on one another. Passing the blade over Evan took it easily into her grasp and followed her friend’s example and sliced the palm of her right hand.

The prick of the blade barely made her flinch as it cut cleanly marking a crimson stain upon her skin. 

Once done the two clasped their hands together tightly. A familiarity overcame Evan as she recalled undergoing this sacred rite years earlier when King Regis had taken her in. 

“Evangeline Ainsley do you swear fealty to the house of Caelum, that you will fight for hearth and home and protect all those who inhabit it, and that you will fight for your king from this day forth?” Noctis’s voice was strong and firm as he asked what was expected of her. 

Looking up into dark blue eyes that seemed to glow with ancient magic Evan once again signed her life away.

“I swear fealty to no other but the house of Caelum, I will bow to no one and I will fight and die for hearth and home and if a day comes where I must sacrifice myself to protect you then let it be done.”

Magic crackled around them like static electricity. Evan could feel it brushing softly against her skin like a warm blanket. Like a puzzle piece sliding into place something deep within Evan’s soul stirred as she once again became connected to the Caelum magic. Noctis squeezed her hand once more before letting go all together. Smiling Evan snapped her fingers causing a flame to spark to life along her fingertip. Extinguishing the flame she let out a happy laugh, Evangeline Ainsley was back in action and ready to take on the daemons and Niffs alike. 

Before either could say anything a skinny arm wrapped around her neck putting her into a headlock.

“Welcome to the Chocobros, Chocogal!” Prompto shouted gleefully as he reached over to snag Noctis who struggled and writhed in his friends grip. Laughing loudly Evan shook her head as she roughly shoved Prompto off her making him stumble into Noctis.

“Chocobro?” she questioned the bizarre name.

Wide childlike eyes turned to stare at her in excitement. “It’s our codename!.” he whispered quietly as if it was some secret that others were not privy to knowing.Evan snorted in laughter, leave it to Prompto to come up with an outrageous name.

“I told you that name was stupid.” Gladio said gruffly with his arms crossed over his chest.

“Your stupid!”

“Wanna run that by me again?”

“I said your stupid.” Prompto said much more quieter as he hid behind Evan. Laughing she easily stepped to the side giving Gladio free range to grab the blonde. Clearing his throat Ignis grabbed all their attention before a homicide could take place.

“It’s all well and good we have a new addition to our team but will need to purchase an additional tent for when we make camp,not to mention take on more hunts to acquire more funds for when we stay at motels.”

Evan could practically see the gears turning in the brunette’s head as Ignis once again shoved his glasses up his nose. She could see what Noctis meant by Ignis being the mom friend of the group, it was rather endearing.

“Do any of you guys sleep naked?” she asked nonchalantly.

“Pardon?” Ignis sputtered. A light blush dusted his cheeks as his green eyes briefly widened to the size of dinner plates. 

“Do you sleep naked?” Evan asked again.

“I can if you want.” Gladio piped up from the side. Evan ignored the comment and kept her gaze on Ignis as she awaited her answer. 

“We do not sleep naked and I expect Gladio to show some form of decorum while on our travels.” Ignis said as he shot the shield a glare. The behemoth of a man merely shrugged his shoulders not at all fazed by the stinkeye the royal advisor was giving him.

Nodding her head Evan clasped her hands behind her back. “Right so sharing a tent and or hotel room shouldn’t be a problem. I’ve grown up with guys so it doesn’t bother me, just consider me one of you. I’ll go pack my things and meet up with you in a few.” she chirped happily before starting to walk off. 

“I like her.”

“Don’t even think about it Gladio!” Evan heard Noctis hiss making her snicker. Things were certainly going to be entertaining on this journey that was for sure.

Taking in a deep breath she released it as she skipped up the stairs and headed further into Lestallum. It was time to start a new adventure but first she had to break it to her young charges that she would be leaving.

XxxXxx

“You’re leaving!?

“Why?”

“Please don’t leave!”

“You can’t leave! You have to teach Danny and I how to fight like a glaive!”

Evan knew the outburst were going to be negative but even if she knew the outcome, it still broke her heart to look into tear filled eyes. Sitting down upon her bed Evan patted the sheets beckoning the five of them over, they scrambled quickly to gather around her. Sighing softly she gazed at each of them lovingly.

“I know you don’t want me to go but I have to leave. I have to fight and protect you and everyone else in Lucis.” Evan explained softly as her fingers brushed through Akira’s hair. The child practically had a heart attack upon seeing her bloody hand but after constant reassurances the blonde had calmed down. 

“But fighting is bad! You’ll get hurt!” Mia cried loudly as several tears streaked her face. Evan reached out and wiped her face gently.

“I know sweetie but I have to go and fight. There are some things in life you just have to do and no matter how hard the task it has to be done. You wish I could stay and play the day away and keep the nightmares at bay but going to do my duty is going to ensure the daemons stay away for good. But don’t fret, it’s not goodbye forever!”

All at once the kids pounced on her, little arms wrapping and curving around her body as splashes of tears soaked various parts of her skin. In the moment all Evan could do was hug them back as they laid together in a puppy pile on the bed. Green eyes stared up at the cracked ceiling before as she listened to the soft sniffles and whines that filled the room. And as they laid there and cried Evan sang softly to them the lullaby that helped them get through many nights.

It took several minutes before their tears dried and before they could let go of Evan but when they did they darted around the room helping her pack.

“I know the ending to the story of the brothers.” Evan chirped happily as Felicity handed folded clothes to her. 

“What happens? Did they fight?” Daniel questioned bouncing to and fro in excitement as he passed over Evan’s art supplies.

“The two brothers reconciled and both agreed they were in a losing situation. Only by combining their strengths and covering one another's weaknesses did they prevail over the darkness that threatened their home. When the light had graced the world the two brothers ruled as one, the land was filled with peace and prosperity and that as they say is that.” Evan explained slowly. Despite the happy ending she gave a foul taste coated her mouth, each word she uttered was a bitter lie but she didn’t dare speak the truth.

“That’s what happened?” Daniel asked appalled by the peaceful outcome. Deflating like balloon he flopped face first on the bed.

No.

“Yes, Daniel, that's what happened.” 

“Did they have a family?” Mia asked in wonderment as she plopped her plush chocobo in Evan’s bag.

Smiling softly Evan nodded. “The eldest brother did. He had a wife he often called his goddess despite her wishes he didn’t. Though regardless of what she said the queen secretly loved the words of affirmation. The two loved each other very much and with that love came another as they welcomed a son into the world, he was the light of their lives. They were happy and they wanted to expand their family even more but couldn’t…...something bad happened and……..”

Something terrible had happened and all Evan could see in her mind's eye was blood. A never ending stream of it cascading in her mind. A muffled voice sounded in her head, someone was pleading and begging, their voice contorted by sobs.

“Evan you’re crying!” Felicity cried out suddenly gaining Evan’s attention and pulling her out of her head. Blinking in confusion she reached up a hand and brushed it gently against her face. Feeling wetness against her skin she shook her head, where had the waterworks come from?

“Don’t know where that came from. I’m fine.” she smiled as she zipped up her back.

With everything packed Evan was ready to go and head out. Everyone walked out with her and as she descended the orphanage steps she stopped and turned to face everyone.

Bright curious innocent eyes stared up at her. Saying goodbye was never easy but it was only for a little while she told herself.

“Be brave my warriors of light.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reading this out loud to edit was a challenge as I've lost my voice but I was determined to see it through. Hey, Ignis lost his eyesight and I lost my voice.
> 
> Anywho leave me a review and tell me your thoughts please!


End file.
